This invention relates to an exercise machine and, more particularly, to an exercise machine for simulation of boat rowing.
There have been many exercise machines for simulation of boat rowing. However, conventional exercise machines for simulation of boat rowing include two major drawbacks. Firstly, they are bulky because they are not collapsible. Secondly, the motions of them are not realistic simulations of boat rowing as they are not susceptible to rocking. This invention is intended to provide an exercise machine for realistic simulation of the motion of boat rowing.